Back and Forth
by Sakura Sango
Summary: It was all that blasted Mokona's fault. Him and his stupid song,' Kurogane thought as he slammed the sliding door shut, refusing to acknowledge Syaoran's questioning look.


Title: Back and Forth.

Author: Saku

Rating: M

Warnings: slight lemon, Fai as seme (gasp-shock)

Pairings: Fai/Kurogane

Summary: 'It was all that blasted Mokona's fault. Him and his stupid song,' Kurogane thought as he slammed the sliding door shut, refusing to acknowledge Syaoran's questioning look.

A/N: Don't blame me! Blame Seph (sephira-san here) for this story idea. She kept singing it while talking on IM with me while I was writing a lemon scene for another story. I had mentioned she better stop before I have the character start singing that and one thing went to another and well this story came to me...So shoot her with plushies...

Hmm I don't think there are any spoilers, this only goes as far as the first DVD.

_x-x-x-_

Sometimes there were times that Fai felt like he was a teenager again, he had never had a good reign on his hormones. When they came a-knocking, he would have to run to take care of the problem.

Which luckily for him was not often. He just could never see himself doing Ashura. And since Ashura had pretty much demanded that he stay near him at all times, Fai was safe from his hormones, except in extreme cases when the craving became too much for him to deny it.

But that had all changed when he practically fell into Yuuko's yard (though he supposed that the 'falling' part was better suited for Syaoran) and laid eyes on the ninja that stood at the opposite end. It was only by sheer luck (and exhaustion from having just finished the sealing process of Ashura) that he had not jumped the man right then and there and give the younger boy a crash course on both Biology and Sex Ed.

So with a will power of iron, though Fai had to admit it was rusty iron, he had kept himself from jumping the man. Though when they had jumped to their first world he had to admit that it was almost impossible to keep from jumping the sleeping man. Oh the wonderful joys of waking up first!

Fai had sat staring at his new traveling companions, who were still sleeping soundly. Biting at his lip Fai had stared at the sleeping ninja when the treacherous thoughts started to plague him mind. Thoughts he tried to keep from thinking.

'_Would he had possibly know what had happened. If I was fast, I could sneak one in...'_

_'Yeah like he wouldn't. Who could have something rammed up such a small space without knowing?' _

Yes there were times he wanted to punch his own mind for thinking of such thoughts. Especially when they grabbed his hormones, like these did.

Somehow the blond mage felt that that guy would be no fun unless he was sleeping. Kurogane just looked too much like the type of guy that would kill you before going under you in bed. And even if he didn't look like it Fai was the seme in relationships. Besides he knew how to use magic (though that never seemed to work in arguments when Fai used it as a reason for why he should be seme). After all just as he commented to others he swore most of the spells were created by kinky mages. After all what else were restraint spells meant for?

Kneeling on the warm cement Fai had started to suppose that he could get by with a drive-by screw, though he would have to be fast. He could easily 'pretend' to be asleep and play clueless when Kurogane asked what had happened to him. He couldn't be blamed for what had happened while he was asleep; besides this was a free for all. Everyone was responsible for their own body and innocence.

Fai had pumped himself up (mentally not physically) to go for it. The bridge where they had landed was empty, which was wonderful luck for Fai as he glanced around one last time, making sure there were no sudden appearances. He really did not need to be labeled as a necrophiliac or something weird like that (which would be his luck that some random woman would scream that about him).

He had just leaned over, ready to kiss the sleeping man before screwing him into the next dimension when the said man woke. After a brief scream of shock- and disappointment on Fai's part- the two broke away, Fai fumbling for the excuse that he was about to wake the man.

Though mentally Fai was having a debate with himself. Half of his mind wanted to cheer that Kurogane had waken before he could do anything he might regret later. While the harsher side was swearing violently at his other side (the pathetic side) for being such a wimp and cursed at the luck that the hunk would wake up now.

And of course being thrown in the same boarding room was not helping Fai's hormones any. The mage had decided that much soon after he watched the ninja slip into a peaceful slumber. And of course he was stuck with his problem...

One that only got harder to solve as time went on. Yet he could do nothing about it, not unless he wanted to mess up his chance with the hot hunk of a ninja sleeping across from him and scar a young teen boy for the rest of his life.

But he swore that soon, soon he would get to claim that hot hunk as his- at least while on this little dimension jumping trip of theirs.

If only he knew how soon his chance would come.

_X-x-x-_

Fai smiled as he leaned against the wall of their shared room. He had just gotten to fight with his Kudan, even if it had not been a brawl busting fight, and he was energized and ready to do something. Anything except sleep, which seemed to be on everyone else's mind, he just could not get his mind to slow enough to think of sleep.

Instead he excused himself, saying that he was going to go out for a little walk to clear his mind before slipping out of the room. Wide eyes had taken in the empty rooms along the narrow hallway. Apparently except for Sorata and Arashi they were the only ones around.

That could make his lingering plans easier to fulfill. An empty place would be much easier than a full one. Nodding to himself he walked along the hallway, not quite wanting to go outside yet not ready to head back to that small room.

His mind had been plaguing him of dreams of the hotness across from him and him sleeping together, their bodies molding perfectly. Every curve was just perfect for the other to fit; it had been a sign that they were meant to be. It had to be!

Except Fai could not figure out how to exactly get Kurogane to figure it out. He apparently had an (unhealthy- Fai felt) obsession with the princess of his time. And that was a big obstacle that had to be cleared.

Though Fai was certain he could get the ninja if he really tried.

'_Maybe,_' Fai thought as he paced the hall for the tenth time,_ 'he's one of those that after a battle needs to unwind. But he didn't fight.' _Curse logical thinking! It had it's great moments and then there were moments like these that Fai wished he could burn the person that had come up with that notion.

_'But I did! I could need to 'unwind.'' Smiling Fai nodded to himself, that could work- though the logical side of him was still complaining about how it would not work that great. But it had to, it was flawless..._

Well flawless enough. Unless Kurogane refused to help him unwind. Oh well, he'd worry about that problem later if it showed it's face.

Shrugging to no one in particular the mage headed towards the door, peeking through the crack. He must have left it open slightly when he had walked out about 11 laps earlier.

A blue eye stared though the door as he rose a finger, signaling to Kurogane that he wanted the tanned man to slip out quietly for a little bit. Stealthily he slipped away from the door, smiling that the younger boy had not seen him. No need to have him look for them while they were in the act.

Hearing the door close behind him, Fai smiled.

"What?" Kurogane asked, his voice rough from what sounded like sleep.

"Not here," Fai whispered. Pressing a finger to his lips he grabbed the tan hand tugging the ninja into a room close to theirs. It had been one of the empty- yet semi-furnished- rooms he had seen.

Closing the door behind them, Fai stared at it. There was no lock, no way to keep the outside from coming in. And he really wanted to have some privacy for this. He could have used a spell on the door, but that would have broken his 'no magic' policy that he had made.

What was more important? Following his own rules or privacy?

Behind him he could feel Kurogane's stare, the ninja was getting annoyed with watching his new companion just stand and stare at the door.

Finally Fai decided to leave the door the way it was. So what if someone walked in, they would be hearing it soon enough. Fai could be noisy when he wanted to be. And he felt the urge to be noisy tonight.

Especially after going almost deaf from that girl's music attacks. '_Really,_' he fumed while turning to Kurogane with a big smile on his face, '_Who in their right mind would use music as an attack. There's going to have to be rules to battles soon. The first rule- no deafening your opponent with music attacks._'

"Kuro-puu," Fai whispered his eye lids drooping. Bending his head down he looked through his hair and eyes lashes to the other man.

Already he could see the discomfort in the other's eyes. Soon enough he would be on the floor bent in half.

That thought sent a pulse through his lower regions, reminding Fai of just how important it was to get started soon.

"Kuro-puu," Fai whispered again as he slowly began to walk closer to the retreating ninja, "I can't sleep!" With a sexy pout, Fai grasped his hands, a sad look on his face.

"You haven't tried yet," Kurogane answered, completely disregarding the use of nicknames instead of his real name.

Ah yes, Fai could tell that he was getting flustered. Maybe he read the obsession with the princess wrong. Maybe he had not been getting any lately.

"Aw, but I did. And I can't sleep." Wrapping arms around the taller man, Fai leaned in close burying his face in the juncture of Kurogane's neck and shoulder.

Warm breath caressing the warmed skin. Already he could feel the taller man shudder at the contact.

"Can you help me?" Fai licked at the lobe of Kurogane's ear before letting his teeth graze along the warm skin.

"H-how were you wanting help?"

"Hmm I'm sure we could figure something out." Thrusting his hips teasingly Fai pulled away enough to look at the other man.

Smiling Kurogane leaned down capturing the mage's lips with his. "Sounds good to me."

"Great!" Fai bounced as a bright smile crossed his face. This was easier then what he had expected. "Ohh but I'm seme!"

This stopped the ninja for a second. "How do you figure?"

The smile never lost its brightness as he answered while nodding. "Because I know magic!"

A twitching eyebrow was the only response to that answer. Though Fai had an idea of what was going on in the ninja's head. It was something along the lines of 'what the hell does that have to do with anything.' Yet he remained silent just staring at his blond friend.

"And besides," Fai continued in the same light and cheery tone, he laced a leg around Kurogane's legs, pressing against the back of his knees. Adding pressure he was able to knock the ninja off balance causing the two of them to fall. Kurogane fell hard on the wooden floor as Fai collided on top of him. Teeth knocked together as the blond mage collided a little harder than he had wanted. Yet the smile never dulled. "Besides I'm on top and I'm not giving it up."

Still a little shaken at the fall, Kurogane nodded deciding it would be better to just agree. He was not ready for another shake up. Too much more and he wouldn't be unable to enjoy what was about to happen.

Leaning down Fai kissed Kurogane aggressively, his tongue pressing against Kurogane's lips demanding entrance without hesitation. Luckily Kurogane seemed willing to bottom this time, as he obliged the questing tongue.

Quickly they shed off their clothes, Fai caressing Kurogane's chest and stomach. This was too wonderful Fai decided, better then any fantasy he could ever imagine. Somehow the mage felt like there was going to be no turning away from the ninja now. This was going to have to be a continuing thing.

Kissing, licking and sucking Fai slowly made his way down Kurogane's body, relishing in the muscular body, watching entranced at how the ninja was reacting to the feeling. Rubbing his thighs, Fai leaned up quickly capturing Kurogane's lips in a passionate kiss. Carefully he slid into Kurogane's tight body, moaning at the feeling. Blue eyes rolled back as he tried to keep from screwing the man into the next century. He wanted to enjoy this and wanted Kurogane too.

Breathing deeply Fai tried to think of something else for even a second. Anything about just screwing the man under him.

The fight from earlier flooded his mind as he remembered how Mokona had reacted to the entire thing. He had to laugh at the fun little song he had sung while swinging up in the sky. Even with the explosions going on around him, the little, fluffy white being had still kept his singing up.

Even now the song was flooding his mind, sticking in a never ending loop._ 'Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...' _It was one of those annoyingly cute songs that got stuck in your head, even if you rather dig your eyes out with rusty chopsticks then sing it again. But it would keep coming back after you, demanding you to sing it until you were dead and rotting in your grave.

On and on the song went in his mind. Even as he opened his eyes to stare down at the hot hunk under him, Fai could still hear it in the back of his mind.

"You better start moving or I'll take over your role," Kurogane muttered darkly, lust deep in his voice.

"Hmm, guess I'd better start then." With the ever present smile on his face, Fai pulled out only to push back in slowly testing just how Kurogane felt.

Exquisite, was the only word that explained how the ninja felt. Fai could feel his blood pumping as he tried to keep from loosing his control.

_'Slowly,' he reminded himself, 'and it'll last a little longer then just loosing all control. Slowly...'_

Breathing deeply Fai continued to thrust into the man under him, his hands grasping behind the ninja's knees pushing his legs up a little higher.

Kurogane moaned as his back arched, fingers clawing on the hard wood floor trying to find purchase. Eyes closed slowly as he lost himself in the wonderful feel on the man above him. Gasps soon fell from his mouth as his head lulled to the side, pleasure overtaking his body.

Fai gasped as he tried to keep a reign on himself, he had to stay calm as he thrusted into the tight body under him.

Gasps fell from the blond's mouth as he thrusted harder into the willing body. Pleasure flowed through him threatening to explode.

"Mmm," he moaned, his head starting to hurt from the song that kept circling around in his head. Before he knew it he words started to fall out of his mouth. Words that he didn't realize were tumbling from his lips until it was too late and he was caught in their spell.

Words that were haunting him.

With each thrust he whispered out his voice getting louder with each second.

"Back and forth," Fai sang out loud as a large smile broke across his face. Pulling Kurogane's legs up to his shoulders, his head leaning against one of them, blond hair tickling the leg.

Pulling out Fai sang the word, 'back' only to sing 'and forth' as he pushed back in.

Dark eyes snapped open quickly as the ninja stared at the singing man above him. Now he knew about dirty talking and mutterings of pleasure. But this was a new one to him. Blinking he tired to ignore the other man, though he was quickly falling out of the moment.

"Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth."

Each verse was accented with a thrust, Fai's singing quickening as he began to thrust faster into Kurogane.

Blinking the said man put a hand on the mage's shoulder, stopping his movements temporarily. It had been annoying enough when that stupid meat bun had sang it, but now- during a time like this- the song had taken on an all new annoyingness. Almost up there with the costumed entertainers that he had seen once at a festival.

Blue eyes snapped open as Fai glanced questioningly at the ninja under him. The song freezing on his lips, ready to pick up once he started again.

"Don't sing that song again!" Kurogane ordered gruffly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Blinking the mage pulled back slightly before shrugging. He had no idea what the hotness was talking about. Really what song? He wondered slightly as he felt the rough hand leave his bare shoulder.

Lust flowed through his veins overtaking him again as he began thrusting, need filling his body. Soon he lost himself in the feeling, gasps and whimpering cries falling from his pale lips. Each thrust was accented with a grunt as he pushed the ninja's legs further up, bending the body under him.

Kurogane felt himself begin to spiral out of control as he clawed at the floor again. Part of him, a part that was quickly fading away, realized just how loud the mage above him was getting. The kid was just a couple rooms down, and if he heard the sounds he'd probably come to investigate.

However as quickly as those thoughts came, they left as he felt the mage thrust harshly into him.

Heaven! That's all Fai could think of as he thrusted into the man under him. He had to have died and gone to heaven! Nothing else could explain this pleasure, this feel. Yes Kurogane now had a full time job. And he was not escaping too easily.

"Mmm," Fai moaned as he closed his eyes, lust and pleasure swirling around him.

It was perfect. Too perfect as Kurogane would find out soon.

"Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth."

Eye twitching Kurogane felt his erection deflate quickly. Almost as if he had been caught in action by a young child. The thrusting loosing all erotic touch to it, instead becoming seriously annoying. Almost as annoying as the song.

Gritting his teeth Kurogane stilled the mage's movements as he pulled the still hard mage out. "Forget it!" He muttered darkly as he pushed himself up stomping around to gather his discarded clothes.

"Kuro-puu!" Fai cried despairingly, his uke was walking away from him! And he was still hard! "What's wrong, Kuro-puu?"

"Forget it! This is never going to happen as long as you copy that meat bun," the ninja stormed out of the room without a second word or glance to the shocked mage.

'_It was all that blasted Mokona's fault. Him and his stupid song,_' Kurogane thought as he slammed the sliding door shut, refusing to acknowledge Syaoran's questioning look.

He wanted to never remember this horrible night. With a slight limp the ninja sat down in his corner, closing his eyes, ready to sleep.

_x-x-x-_

Alright so I guess how I ended it was mean, if anyone wants a true lemon let me know and I'll try to put one up. Anyways how was it?


End file.
